Devices for transporting printed products such as sheets of paper are known in the prior art. These transporting devices are used, for example, in offset printing machines in order to transport the printed sheets.
These transporting devices comprise hollow conveyor rollers which have a transporting surface in contact with the sheet that is to be transported.
In order to cause the sheet to adhere to the conveyor roller, the transporting surface has cavities connected to a vacuum-creating device.